generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Rylander
Dr. Gabriel Rylander was an evolutionary biologist and a leading expert in nanotechnology. 1.09, "Dark Passage" He later worked on the Nanite Project along with other scientists. History Early Life Rylander, one of the original Nanite Project scientists, wanted to change the world with the nanites, ending starvation and disease. It's unknown under what circumstances he met the Salazar family and joined the Nanite Research Team. After an accident he took part in Rex's nanite treatment. Rylander vanished along with his wife and young son after the Nanite Event. Dark Passage After the philanthropists who commissioned the Nanite Project stopped funding, Rylander sent each of them a "gift" - a small device which he had created to shoot a small dosage of active nanites, designed to wear off quickly. It was to show them what they had started, and not finished. Rylander seemed to know a lot about Rex, including the fact that he had given him his name. Rylander seemed to regret what had happened during the Nanite Event, and in doing so, injected Rex with a large nanite which he called "everything". He and Van Kleiss seemed to know a lot about Rex's past, although both never really revealed it to him - other than Rylander telling Rex a small bit about his brother. Before he could tell Rex more about his past, Van Kleiss attacked, gravely injuring Rylander. Before Van Kleiss could finish Rex off, Dr. Rylander woke up and pushed himself and Van Kleiss into the reactor, presumably killing them both. Van Kleiss was later revived, 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" but Rylander has yet to be seen. Personality Gabriel Rylander is a passionate scientist who believes in the potential success of the Nanite Project. Driven by his guilt, he left his family and life to complete the Nanite Project alone. Physical Appearance In the picture that was included with his scientist profile, Dr. Rylander had shorter, black hair while in the present time, his hair had gotten much longer and greyed significantly, along with him having some facial hair on his chin. He had rather dark eyes as well. Rylander is seen clad in a dark green jacket, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and dark pants. Relationships Rex Salazar Due to the fact that Rylander had a son, Rex initially believed that Rylander was his father, though the scientist himself later confirmed otherwise. He was likely a good friend of Rex's family, because he was the one who named Rex. He also cared enough about Rex to try anything to save Rex's life, such as injecting the Control Nanite into Rex and pushing Van Kleiss into a reactor, despite falling into the reactor himself. Van Kleiss He and Van Kleiss worked together on the Nanite Project, and both knew Rex during this time. According to Van Kleiss, they had a disagreement of some kind. Caesar Salazar The true colors of Rylander's relationship with Caesar is unknown. All that is known is that Gabriel was on good terms with the Salazars and that he and Caesar were responsible for keeping the Omega-1 Nanite safe. However Caesar was slightly irritated when he heard from Rex that Rylander injected that nanite into his younger brother's body. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Appearances Season One * 109. "Dark Passage" Season Three * "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" (flashback/cameo) Trivia * An Easter egg in Generator Rex: Agent of Providence revealed that Rylander worked on Alpha. Another Easter egg in the game revealed that Gabriel had a contact within Providence. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nanite Event Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Deceased